2017-18 Eurasian Arctic cyclone season
The 2017-18 Eurasian Arctic cyclone season is the first instance in which polar lows that form in the arctic waters of northwestern Europe and Asia are officially named. The season officially started on December 1st and will end on April 30th. Polar cyclones that form in the Eurasian arctic basin are monitored by the Cooper Meteorological Center (CMC) and receive names from one of four rotating name lists once they reach wind speeds of 39 mph (80 km/h). Seasonal Forecasts The first outlook for the 2017-18 Eurasian Arctic cyclone season was issued by the Cooper Meteorological Center (CMC) on November 10. They predicted a total of 9 named polar lows and 4 polar cyclones. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2017 till:01/05/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Polar_Low_=_38–59_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(PL) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Minimal_Polar_Cyclone_=_60–89_mph_(MPC) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Polar_Cyclone_=_90-109_mph_(MDC) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Polar_Cyclone_=_>109_mph_(IPC) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:TS text:"Anna (PL)" from:05/12/2017 till:08/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Baird (MPC)" from:17/12/2017 till:21/12/2017 color:C1 text:"Cadhla (MPC)" from:28/12/2017 till:06/01/2018 color:C1 text:"Waldemar (MPC)" from:06/01/2018 till:18/01/2018 color:C2 text:"Dace (MDC)" from:12/01/2018 till:17/01/2018 color:TS text:"Eadaion (PL)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Polar Low Anna An area of low pressure formed over the East Siberian Sea on November 17. The low drifted eastwards as it slowly strengthened. On November 19, the CMC upgraded the low to Polar Low Anna after sustained winds of 40 mph were found in the low. Anna gradually strengthened as it tracked eastwards, increasing in speed at a constant rate. On November 21, Anna reached peak intensity with winds of 50 mph and a minimum pressure of 998 mbar. The next day, Anna began to weaken as it left the Russian basin, entering the Alaskan basin. Advisories resumed on Polar Storm Anna by the HTMC on November 22. Minimal Polar Cyclone Baird On December 3, an area of low pressure formed over the east Kara Sea. Tracking eastward, the low gradually strengthened into Polar Low Baird on December 5. Initially, Baird was not expected to strengthen and the CMC forecasted it to merge with the polar jet stream within 2 days. However, the jet stream shifted slightly northward, allowing Baird to strengthen. On December 7 Baird unexpectedly strengthened into a minimal polar cyclone and reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph (100 km/h). The next day, Baird was absorbed by the polar jet stream while at peak intensity just as forecasted. Minimal Polar Cyclone Cadhla The remnants of ex-polar cyclone Kris entered the Barents sea on December 11. Initially, the remnants were not expected to organize significantly, but as conditions became more favorable for development, the CMC raised the chances of development several times. On December 17, the remnants organized into Polar Low Cadhla based on sustained wind speeds of 41 mph (66 km/h). Cadhla continued to track eastward through the Kara Sea, strengthening into a minimal polar cyclone on December 20. However, Cadhla weakened back to a polar low later the same day. Cadhla then persisted as a polar low until dissipating on December 22. Minimal Polar Cyclone Waldemar On December 28, Polar Depression Waldemar crossed over into the Eurasian Arctic basin from the Alaskan Arctic basin. The CMC resumed advisories on Polar Low Waldemar on September 30 after the HTMC issued their last advisory on the system. Over the next few days, Waldemar began a steady strengthening trend amidst favorable conditions in the East Siberian Sea. On January 1, Waldemar strengthened into a Minimal Polar Cyclone. On January 4, Waldemar made landfall on the island of Severnaya Zemlya as a weakened Minimal Polar Cyclone. The storm then continued weakening as it crossed land until it finally dissipated over the Kara Sea on January 6. Moderate Polar Cyclone Dace A broad and disorganized area of low pressure formed over the Kara Sea on January 4. After formation, the low began to steadily organize, and by January 6 it was designated as Polar Low Dace. As it tracked eastward, Dace quickly strengthened to become a full-fledged polar cyclone on January 7 as it underwent explosive cyclogenesis. By January 8, Dace had strengthened into a Moderate Polar Cyclone on January 9. Shortly after attaining peak intensity, Dace made landfall on the island of Novaya Zemlya. Afterward, the cyclone encountered less favorable conditions as it left the Kara Sea. Dace continued a weakening trend as it continued a westward track that led the storm into the Norweigan Sea, where it ultimatley weakened below polar cyclone intensity as the issuance of advisories was transferred to the Bob Nekaro Weather Center (BNWC). Polar Low Eadaion Storm Names The following names will be used for polar cyclones that form in the CMC's area of responsibility. The names used in this season will be used again in the 2021-22 season. A name can be retired if its associated storm causes severe damage and/or causes major loss of life. However, this is a rare occurrence. Polar Storm Waldemar crossed into the Eurasian Arctic basin from the Alaskan Arctic basin, and thus retained its name. Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Polar Cyclone Category:Polar cyclones